1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a piezoelectric lighter comprising a dual ignition arrangement which is capable of generating two flames in two different orientations.
2. Description of Related Arts
A convention lighter usually comprises a lighter casing, a fuel storage chamber storing a predetermined amount of liquefied fuel, a gas releasing nozzle extended from the fuel storage chamber, a piezoelectric unit comprising a movable part and a generating tip for generating a spark when the movable part is depressed, and an actuation button communicated with the piezoelectric unit in such a manner that when the actuation button is depressed, a spark will be generated at the spark generating tip while the gas releasing nozzle is uplifted to release the liquefied gas for producing a flame at a predetermined nozzle opening formed on the lighter casing. Thus, one may appreciate that conventional lighter usually utilizes one piezoelectric unit to produce flame at one gas releasing nozzle.
The disadvantage of this conventional lighter is that it is inconvenient to use in some situations. First, the gas releasing nozzle is usually fixed on the lighter casing at a predetermined position so that the flame produced at the gas releasing nozzle is oriented in a single predetermined direction. As a result, when different orientation of the flame is desired, conventional lighter can hardly satisfy the underlying situation. In many occasions, one has to tilt the orientation of the lighter casing in order to generate a flame having a particular orientation.
Moreover, if a lighter, such as the conventional lighter, has only one single gas releasing nozzle, that lighter could only produce flame of a predetermined kind, such as a windproof flame or a regular flame. As a result, the lighter, such as the conventional lighter, may not fit for different environment situations so that its use tends to be inflexible. For example, a regular frame may not survive under a windy environment, while a windproof frame may not be desirable for older people having worse vision because the flame is usually colorless.